dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Day and Night cycle
'''Night' is part of the regular progression of time following the day, in Dragon's Dogma, night causes different creatures to become active, and requires the use of a Lantern or other light source to see clearly. During night the game takes on a survival-horror approach akin to Capcom's Resident Evil series. Enemies are more common and dangerous during this time, and one certainly wouldn't want a Drake fight in the middle of it all. Overview :See also Dragon's Dogma World and Lore The world of Gransys has a traditional day-night cycle - the sun rises in the northeast, and rises through the sky through the day, setting somewhere in the west around two thirds of a day later - the remainder of the time can be considered night - there is no moon, so only the stars, lanterns, and other minor light sources provide illumintation. One must have a grasp of time in order to avoid the night, so going to Inns to rest is always a good idea as you'll always start during the morning the next day. A full day-night cycle lasts for approximately forty-eight real-world minutes. The stars in Gransys are generally only visible at night, or near to dusk and dawn. The stars trace a circular path in the sky - centered on a point roughly 45 degrees above the horizon in the north. Of the different constellations one stands out - a small but noticable cluster that rises above the horizon. Once the cluster have risen 20 degrees into the night sky, dawn is imminent. Night Some items can only be found at night. Moonglow flowers grow by the moonlight, generally close to water, and cannot be gathered or found at all during the day. Many monsters only appear at night, or in dark places such as underground caverns and dungeons - Ghosts, Skeletons and other Undead only appear above ground during the night. The more powerful enemies appearing at night include Wights and Ogres Bandits tend to return to a camp or building during the night, such as the Mountain Cottage, whilst other humanoids like Goblins become more bold, taking to the roads in ambush parties. Wolves are also emboldened at night. The people of Gransys generally lock their houses at night, with themselfs inside - if the Arisen stays inside a person's home 'til after dark the door will be locked, though they can still exit from inside, they will not be able to enter again until day. Pawns light their lanterns at the beginning of night, and out them away at the end. Day The flowers Sunbright, Grandblossom, Thornflower, and White Orchid only flower during the day. People leave their houses, and mill about, and travelers fill the safer roads. Bandits may leave their camp and roam the open roads during the day. Similarly, Griffins hunt by day. If you don't kill it before sunset, it will fly back to its nest. Time There is no numbered measure of time to be found in Gransys - no clocks. It is possible to estimate the time of day by the position of the sun's shadow, or by the position of the stars in the sky. The Village Chapel in Cassardis and Gran Soren Cathedral both have bells that toll twice a day - at a third of a whole day after sunrise (at 'noon'), and again a quarter of a day after that (at 'dusk') -each time the bells ring ten times. Darkness comes not long after the second tolling. Other Underground locations like the Catacombs are always dark so it is always treated like night there - the rule that undead enemies only appear at night does not apply on Bitterblack Isle, the Everfall, or during the Post-Game. On Bitterblack Isle, it often appears to be night, as lit by moonlight, though the normal day-night cycle continues in the background - external time runs queerly on Bitterblack Isle - and things affected by it such as Bloodlust may seem random or erratic - Bloodlust is not permanent on the Isle, nor does it activate due to darkness. Light sources :See also Light source The Lantern is the standard source of light. The arisen's Lantern casts the greatest radius of light - pawn's lanterns only cast a small glow. In general the lantern is essential adventuring equipment. There are numerous other ways to bring light to the darkness - a lit piece of kindling provides good light. The spell Magickal Flare provides intense holy illumination - other spells and explosions will provide temporary lighting also. In the wider world, there are numerous fires, torches, and braziers that illuminate. Notes *Gransys's day-night cycle lasts 48 minutes "real time", with day roughly 32 minutes, and night 16 minutes. *There can be advantages to turning off the Lantern at night - for Archers using ranged attacks certain enemies such as Wolves and others are easily visible at a distance from the reflected red glow of their eyes, making them easy to target. The lantern will overwhelm this effect. *The Assassin augments Bloodlust, Sanguinity, and Entrancement only activate at night. **For the purposes of the Augment Bloodlust night commences at 'deep night', roughly 9 p.m. These augments' effects continue for a short time after dawn. *Pawns use of lanterns is a little tardy - the do not light their lanterns until it is well dark, and do not extinguish them until well after dawn. (roughly 8pm-7am) *Always be wary and listen to sounds carefully, they might help you notice monsters before you run into them. *Night should not be confused with blindness. *The cluster of stars that appears in the night sky deep in the night is much like the Earth's Pleiades constellation. (See Wikipedia:Pleiades) *(Glitch) Not only do monsters disappear with day break, but sometimes creatures and humans will appear from no-where, sometimes right on top of the party, when they are at a place scheduled 'in-game' to have its creatures replaced or re-spawned. Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Concepts